


Secret Santa

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux hates Secret Santa. Well, until he gets Kylo.





	

Hux hates Secret Santa. He hates it with a burning, fiery passion. No matter what, he never gets anyone who has more personality than the giblets from the turkey, and he always gets given something like socks that are nothing like what he wears. 

He has a personality. He does. It’s just that people don’t bother to find out, because he’s normally not one to stand and gossip by the water cooler, as that’s far too cliché.

This year, he has the new guy. The one who got headhunted from the _competition_. The one who mostly wanders in wearing things that look like he thinks he’s working for Google, and whose office-cubicle-thing is decorated with ridiculous geeky stuff.

(Okay so Hux can identify every property and also the characters because most of them he likes, but he wouldn’t put them all over his desk. Or talk about them offline. Or. Any of it.)

Which _should_ make buying things easier, because he could just get him something fannish… if it wasn’t for the part where he doesn’t know what he doesn’t already _have_. 

Hux skulks around the man’s office whenever he’s out for a meeting. When he realises there’s too much to memorise, he takes his phone and takes surreptitious pictures so he can examine them back at his desk. He doesn’t hear the man coming until it’s almost too late, and when he looks up to see the curious, long face?

Why is he here?

“Hey… Hux, isn’t it?”  


“…yes.”  


“How… are you?”  


“Very well, thank you,” Hux says, trying to fight off the awkwardness of having the looming man lean against the wobbly dividing ‘wall’ of his unit. He’s going to break it any minute.  


“Uhm. Anyway. Merry Christmas and stuff.”  


Which is when Kylo runs away, and Hux realises: _shit_. They’ve got _each other_.

Either that, or Kylo saw him taking pictures of his desk and is about to file a restraining order.

***

In the days that follow, Hux spends more time on Amazon and Etsy than he does on work (which is so not like him), and Kylo keeps almost bumping into him, and attempting to open a dialogue. 

Hux doesn’t do office dialogue. He also doesn’t really do office at all, except for the part where they won’t just let him work at home on a laptop, which would be the most efficient use of his time. He tries to casually talk about things he likes, but it’s all too heavy handed so he gives in and flashes his socks from time to time in the hope that Kylo gets the hint and buys some like his existing range. 

Meanwhile, he’s trying to work out what size Kylo is, so he can buy him the most atrocious festive jumper with knitted X-Wings and snowflakes on. Which means he has to eye up the man’s torso way more than he is comfortable doing where he can see. He orders a bit on the baggy side to be sure.

***

When the day to exchange comes, all the gifts are under the pathetic excuse for a tree. Hux printed his label so no one could identify his handwriting, and he smiles slightly at the scrawling, spiky handwriting on his own gift.

Even though it’s probably bad luck to open before Christmas, everyone does.

Hux peels open the uneven paper and is surprised to see something not that generic inside. There’s a mug with a _programming_ joke on (one he actually thinks is quite funny), a small French Press, and a hand-wrapped packet of a nice blend of coffee beans which he hasn’t yet tried. He sniffs it curiously, and is impressed with the aroma. 

It’s actually quite touching. He does prefer his own coffee to the stuff they pedal from the kitchen, and this is… really rather nice. He looks up to see Kylo watching _not very secretly_ , and smiles. 

Which is when Kylo opens his package (ripping through the paper quickly) and laughs. “Perfect, it matches my TIE-fighter one,” he proclaims, holding it against his chest. 

Hux _knew_ he had the TIE-fighter one. He just _knew_ it. He grins wider, and then Kylo nods just slightly at him. Yep.

Maybe he can interfere with it next year so they exchange again. It was certainly more fun than shopping for anyone _else_. And he got something he wanted out of it. Win-win.


End file.
